


Wizard in the storm

by imera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2018-11-12 12:51:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11162223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: It started as afriendlyrace.





	Wizard in the storm

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old story I wrote in the sceaslycest winter fest five years ago, back in 2012. Finally posting it here.

Hugo held his broom tightly as the wind tried to push him off. The extreme weather made his eyes water, not that anyone would be able to see the tears through the rain. His skin was cold and he was starting to shake, but he refused to give up, not when he was competing against _Scorpius Malfoy_.

Looking over his shoulder he saw the Malfoy prat trying to keep up on his Lightning Bolt 7000. At least his father's money couldn’t buy him skills, which was something he clearly lacked. Hugo was lucky enough to get his own father’s skills- unlike Rose, who got their mother’s fear of heights.

The wind increased in strength and made it more difficult for Hugo to stay on his broom. For the first time, he actually feared the powers of Mother Nature. Hugo looked behind him, Scorpius’ expression reflected Hugo’s feelings, he was scared.

Before he was able to ask the prat if they should end their bet and head back to Hogwarts, a strong wind caught hold of them both and pulled them further away from the school. Hugo was barely able to stay on the broom, as the wind carried him over the forest. He saw Scorpius as they were both carried further and further away.

Suddenly, something large and heavy hit Hugo, and he felt himself lose grip of his broom as he was sent twirling down towards the ground. He was able to shield himself before he crashed against a large tree.

Fortunately he got stuck in the tree and avoided a brutal fall against the ground. Scorpius was not as lucky as him as he crashed against the hard ground and was sent rolling until he was stopped by a tree.

Hugo noticed that Slytherin did not move, which worried him. Praying he wasn’t dead, Hugo slowly climbed down the tree and ran to Scorpius’ side. In the forest, the wind wasn’t as brutal, but still bad.

Sitting down beside Scorpius he was glad to discover that that prat was not dead, but he was cold. Knowing some first aid, Hugo knew he had to get him warm again. Pulling out his wand, which luckily had not broken in the fall, he put a _Light As A Feather_ charm on Scorpius -because he didn’t know how heavy he was- and lifted him up in his arms. He walked until he found a hollow tree, which was a good size and open in the opposite direction of the wind.

Carefully, he placed Scorpius down in the tree before sitting down next to him. Using his wand, he closed the exit with magic and placed a heating spell on both of them . Knowing wet clothes were a bad thing for people when they tried to warm themselves, he undressed himself until he was in his pants. Then he reached for Scorpius’ clothes. He didn’t want to touch the bastard because of multiple reasons, like they hated each other, but he knew it had to be done.

Scorpius’ skin was as pale as Hugo had always imagined, and even softer. He hated the prat, but for a few months he has lusted after Scorpius, and he hated it. Taking a deep breath, he tried to ignore the twitch in his cock and continued to remove Scorpius’ wet clothes.

Eventually he was as naked as Hugo, and his temperature was slowly returning to normal.

Hugo didn’t know how long he waited before Scorpius woke up, but he guessed it had been a while since his clothes became almost dry.

“What happened?” Scorpius said while trying to sit up, only to fall again with a large scream. Hugo noticed and he reached for his arm.

“I think you crashed into me, and then we were sent flying into the forest. I brought you here so you wouldn’t freeze to death.”

“What happened to my clothes?” Scorpius shrieked when he realised he was almost naked.

“I had to take them off, they were wet.”

Scorpius’ shocked expression changed and he was now sending Hugo a nasty look. “Where are they?” he asked. Hugo snorted as he grabbed Scorpius’ clothes and threw them at Scorpius. “That hurt,” Scorpius whined.

“That’s what you get for thinking I destroyed them,” Hugo answered rudely.

“I didn’t think that,” Scorpius said. Hugo did not believe the pratt, but decided not to comment. After a few seconds of silence, Scorpius admitted that he had lied. “It’s not my fault I didn’t trust you, you hated me from the first time you saw me.”

Hugo barely held himself from laughing. “That's your own fault; you bullied my sister from the start.” Hugo could still remember when he was sorted into Gryffindor with his sister, and how she cried almost every time Scorpius bullied her about her looks or other stupid things like that.

Scorpius looked away, maybe he was ashamed by the way he’d treated Rose. “When can we leave?” Scorpius asked.

Hugo looked up at the trees; they were swaying as much as before, and the rain was still falling rapidly. “We have to wait till the wind stops, might be another hour or so.” Hugo avoided looking at Scorpius because of the way his cock reacted every time he saw Scorpius skin. Rose knew he was gay, and she accepted it, but she would hate him it if she knew who Hugo found attractive.

“This is all your fault,” Hugo heard Scorpius say after another few minutes of silence.

“Really?” Hugo said as he turned his head and stared at Scorpius. “How is it my fault that you can’t resist a challenge? You’re just as much to blame as I am.” He could see that Scorpius was not as brave now as before, or maybe it was that his pride that left him. Hugo couldn’t really tell the difference.

The next time anything was said between them, it was Hugo who spoke. “This wind better calm down soon because I’m hungry.”

“Maybe it will be good for you, considering just how much you really eat,” Scorpius replied.

Hugo stared at him, wanting to say something rude, when he realised something else. “How come you know I eat so much? Do you keep an eye on me?” Scorpius’ eyes widened. “Do you watch me as I eat? Are there certain things you like me eating more than other things? Do you prefer to watch me eat something that will leave a mess on my face? Or maybe you like to watch me eating sausages? Do you watch me while I put a meaty sausage into my mouth?” A blush spread across Scorpius’ face, making him look absolutely adorable.

Scorpius opened his mouth, probably wanting to deny Hugo’s accusations, but no words escaped his thin lips. Hugo knew that he should stop stop, but seeing the blush on his cheeks kept him going.

“Do you imagine it’s your cock that enters my mouth?” Turning around on all fours, he sent Scorpius a hungry look, which seemed to make the boy blush even more. “Do you want me to suck your cock?” he asked while slowly crawling over to him until Hugo was hovering above Scorpius. The blush on his cheeks were absolutely gorgeous, and Hugo imagined that it was spread across his chest as well, but he couldn't tell because Scorpius had covered himself with his robe.

Because Scorpius didn’t say anything, and because he looked absolutely delicious, Hugo couldn’t help his next action. Carefully, he placed his hand on Scorpius’ thigh, rubbing his thumb in small circles before moving his hand closer to Scorpius’ crotch. He kept his eyes on Scorpius’ face, carefully watching his every reaction. Scorpius tried to keep his eyes open, but when Hugo’s hand pressed against his hardening cock, Scorpius closed his eyes and gasped loudly.

Hugo struggled to breath as he watched Scorpius’ angelic face moan in pleasure from _his_ touch. Wanting to hear Scorpius more, Hugo continued to rub his cock. His own cock was painfully hard, but decided to wait when he saw Scorpius’ reaction.

Sitting up, he was able to use his other hand as well, and he used that one to open Scorpius’ trousers while he continued to play with his cock. When the trousers were open, he pulled them until he could reach for Scorpius’ aching cock.

Hugo was surprised when he felt Scorpius’ size. He wasn’t extremely small, but he was smaller than most boys Hugo had the chance to feel or see. Of course, Scorpius’ size did not matter to Hugo, he was still the same blushing angel as before.

“Weas-” Scorpius said before he moaned loudly. Hugo couldn’t help smirking at his reaction so far; if a few strokes made him react like this, then he couldn’t imagine how he would react to a blowjob.

When Scorpius could barely breathe from the pleasure, Hugo quickly pulled his own trousers off of himself, revealing his cock. Grabbing it, Hugo gently squeezed the base before moving his hand in a familiar way. He let his thumb caress the pink head and carefully rub against the sensitive slit. Scorpius grabbed the folds of his robe and moaned loudly.

Hugo smiled before he leaned down and wrapped his tongue around the head of Scorpius’ cock. Scorpius’ reaction was amazing; his whole body shook and he moaned louder than before. When Hugo took the head of Scorpius’ cock in his mouth, and gently sucked, Scorpius reacted by pushing his cock deeper into Hugo’s mouth. Hugo had no problems swallowing Scorpius’ cock, not only because the cock was only five inches long, but also because Hugo was skilled.

Without a warning, Scorpius’ moans turned louder, and he came in Hugo’s mouth. It was unexpected, but Hugo made sure to swallow every drop of it.

When Scorpius was clean, Hugo sat up and stared at Scorpius, who was struggling to breathe normally. His eyes were closed for a while before he finally opened them and stared up at Hugo. Hugo did not know which words fitted the vision in front of him. Scorpius looked absolutely divine where he lay, looking up at Hugo with his angelic eyes.

“Is that what you imagined?” Hugo asked with a soft smile.

Hugo quickly realised he shouldn’t have said anything because Scorpius’ expression changed and he was now furious. “You did this to humiliate me, bastard!” Scorpius quickly hid his body beneath his robe before pointing at Hugo. “This was your plan from the beginning, to expose me like this, and then go and tell everyone how small my cock is and how I can’t even hold myself!”

Hugo was shocked by the sudden hostility and didn’t know what to do or say. It wasn’t until he saw the tears in Scorpius’ eyes that Hugo realised just how fragile he was. Without speaking, he reached for Scorpius and pulled him into a hug. Scorpius fought him at first, but he slowly calmed down. “Why should I tell anyone about your size?”

“Because I’m mean with your sister, that’s why.”

Hugo admitted he would love to make Scorpius pay for that, but not in such an evil way as by telling everybody about his cock size or that he suffers from premature ejaculation. Scorpius can’t help the first, and holding himself needs practice.

“Malfoy, have you done anything like this before?” Hugo asked.

After a long silence, Scorpius shook his head and whispered, _”No.”_ Hugo wasn’t sure what to make of it. Scorpius was a Malfoy; he was rich, he had girls as well as boys drooling after him- there was no reason why he should still be a virgin.

“So I’m your first?” Hugo asked. This time Scorpius nodded. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone, but I still want you to apologise to my sister.”

Scorpius continued to rest against Hugo for a long time, moving only when Hugo told him the weather was better and they could head back. They dressed themselves in silence before they returned to Hogwarts. Neither one knew what to say.

When they reached the edge of the forest, they stared at Hogwarts. Hugo turned towards Scorpius and stared at him before opening his mouth. “I don’t know what will happen now, but you should know that I will never forget our moment.” Scorpius seemed to be nervous until Hugo sent him a smile.

Feeling calmer, Scorpius returned the smile.


End file.
